Lo hice por ti
by KasuAlecita
Summary: Muchas veces las elecciones que tomamos nos pueden llevar o a un final feliz o una vida de dolor, ash esta conciente de ello pero lo hizo sabiendo las consecuencias, pero el destino le dara un giro y si no lo aclara con misty podria perderla y esta vez para siempre


**Lo Hice Por Ti**

Hola a todos muchas gracias por leer mis historias las hago como un hobbies tengo una imaginación muy extraña y espero algún día poder plasmarla como deseo.

Me inspire este fic de una canción se suponía que sería muy diferente la historia pero al final salió esta y no quería quedarme sin escribirla jeje espero la disfruten

Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen,

Era un día muy importante para cierta pelirroja no podía creer que después de convertirse en maestra pokemon de agua llegaría más lejos, pero su gran fortaleza y gran trabajo en el gimnasio le había hecho una entrenadora muy fuerte, eso la llevo a la razón de su actual felicidad convertirse en parte de la elite de su región.

Era un sueño hecho realidad , todo entrenador tenía que enfrentarse a la elite si deseaba convertirse en maestro pokemon, aunque era algo muy difícil, la elite era conformada por 4 representantes, los más fuertes de la región, cada miembro de la elite tenía un grupo preferido de pokemon y se especializaban en él, lo que no ponía fácil la pelea a sus contrincantes por que al tener un grupo favorito sabían muy bien sus fortalezas y debilidades, aunque claro para ella eso no fue problema ya que, también tenía a su tipo favorito y sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus fortalezas y debilidades, ella sabía perfectamente que la elite sería aún más ruda con ella, por qué? Pues porque era líder de gimnasio debía demostrar estar al nivel por eso se enfrentó a los pokemon más fuertes de la elite, fue difícil no iba a negarlo pero el duro entrenamiento los últimos tres años dio sus frutos.

Luego de vencer a la elite, ella se convirtió en maestra de pokemon de agua y recibió una propuesta inesperada por parte de la elite, ser un miembro, Misty no pudo creer que le ofrecieran tal oportunidad era sin duda increíble, pero lo que se enteró luego la desconcertó, le habían ofrecido también un puesto a Ash el día que se convirtió en maestro pokemon, lance le dijo que Ash parecía listo para aceptar y que al verlo así le dijo que lo pensara y fuera a verlo cuando tuviera su respuesta, que le gustaría sea su sucesor, pero a la semana él se había negado y despedido de lance le dijo que si lo deseaba el puesto seguiría, Ash solo le dijo que si lo esperaba tal vez pero ahora él no podía no debía y se fue.

Eso fue demasiado extraño, recordaba esos días habían sido tan felices y tristes a la vez, esos días en los que su corazón fue destrozado, ella sabía lo mucho que Ash admiraba a lance el convertirse en parte de la elite seguro seria como un sueño, pero porque lo rechazaría era una pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez no tenía sentido por que renunciaría a sus sueños.

Ash su primer amigo, su primer amor, también quien la lastimo, ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de todos sus logros, el día que se convirtió en maestro pokemon ella fue la primera en acompañarlo, estaba tan feliz por el sabia lo mucho que se había esforzado por eso, después de todo ella lo acompaño desde el inicio, pero noto algo extraño el día de la fiesta, luego de que le dijo que quería convertirse en maestra pokemon de agua que su sueño se había quedado un poco olvidado por el gimnasio, y que al ver a todos sus amigos luchando por sus sueños ella decidió hacer lo mismo después de todo Ash fue el primero en lograr su meta, Ash solo le sonrió y le deseo suerte mientras la abrazaba ese abrazo que se sintió tan frio y cálido a la vez, ellos tenían una buena relación de confianza, Ash antes de sus peleas con la elite le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle pero no le dijo nada y eso la ponía nerviosa él no era de los que decía esas cosas al azar, cuando ya era hora de su partida a cumplir sus obligaciones del gimnasio Ash la acompaño, se suponía solo la llevaría hasta las afueras de pueblo paleta pero la sorprendió diciéndole que la llevaría personalmente a ciudad celeste, Ash se veía extraño desde la entrega de su título creía que era que aún no lo aceptaba y que la próxima vez que se vieran ya estaría mejor, pero al llegar al gimnasio Ash la sorprendió con un abrazo muy fuerte, Misty se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo aunque no se esperó lo siguiente Ash la beso, si Ash la había besado ella correspondió el beso, un beso dulce pero necesitado, cuando se separaron le dio un sobre y salió corriendo ella se quedó en shock no pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que paso ya no sabía hacia donde se fue Ash, esa fue la última vez que lo había visto, no se había presentado a ningún acto importante de sus amigos, cuando Brock saco su licencia de médico, cuando May y Dawn se volvieron grandes coordinadoras de sus regiones, iris se volvió maestra dragón, o Sailan se volvió un importante conocedor, Clemon un gran inventor o serena como reina de Kalos, él no se presentó a ningún evento esos tres años se habían sentido tan solos lo poco que sabían era por parte de delia, que en si solo era información que estaba vivo en algún lugar del planeta, Misty ya no quería pensar en eso y hoy menos no era un día para ponerse triste, hoy se volvería parte de la elite, que Ash se haya ido no tenía por qué afectarla después de todo la abandono hace tres años y no se había contactado con ella.

Cuando llego al gran estadio donde su vida cambio tan radicalmente sonrió con tristeza ese pronto sería un lugar normal para ella de pronto escucho una voz detrás

\- Misty que bueno es verte de nuevo – dijo galantemente el hombre g

\- Lance digo lo mismo – contesto feliz, en esos años se habían vuelto buenos amigos

\- ya tenía miedo que tú también rechazaras el unirte- dijo con voz fingida mientras se agarraba el corazón dramáticamente

\- no soy Ash, Lance –le dijo disimulando molestia para luego mostrar una alegría a medias -aunque aún me cuesta mucho creer que Loreit se retirara de la elite y me dejara su puesto

\- yo también aun no lo creo, pero ella te quería como su sucesora Misty

\- estoy tan feliz de ver que Loreit me confiara su puesto, espero no defraudarla- dijo confiada con un puño delante de ella

\- créeme jamás se arrepentirá eres de las mejores entrenadoras que conozco, Misty cambiando de tema hay algo que quería decirte- dijo lance un poco nervioso

\- sobre que- pregunto ingenuamente Misty

\- Sobre Ash – dijo secamente

\- NO- grito en seco lo cual no sorprendio al Hombre G -lance yo no…-no quería hablar sobre el se sentía nerviosa solo de oír su nombre

\- sé que desde que el desapareció tu no quieres saber de Ash pero….-lance sabía que era un tema difícil pero conocía muy bien a Misty y a Ash, y había decidido ayudarlos

\- pero que lance-grito sabía que no estaba bien gritarle así a él pero no pudo evitarlo- crees que debo olvidar que él se fue así tu sabes mi historia lo que siento por Ash, yo no quiero hablar de el

-Misty sé que la manera en que te lo dijo y como se fue sin decir nada fue muy doloroso para ti pero..- Misty lo interrumpió

\- pero que-que escusa le diría no entendía hasta ahora por que la dejo así - lance él fue un cobarde me dijo que me amaba y que por eso se iría, que solo sería un estorbo para mi futuro, todo en una tonta carta ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírmelo.

\- lo sé pero él tenía sus razones- justifico Lance pero eso solo molesto a Misty

\- entonces por qué no me las dijo lance, por que el decidió por su cuenta, si tanto me amaba debió decirme como se sentía, yo no creo que él hubiera estorbado, yo quería un futuro con él y el mismo me lo arrebato.-se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos al decirlo Lance respiro profundo y continuo

\- lo se Misty no justifico sus acciones solo te sugiero que lo escuches, sé que no fue lo más sensato lo que hizo pero quiero saber qué pasaría si el volviera, lo escucharías?

-yo-Misty tembló, si Ash volviera era algo que siempre rondaba en su mente, pero que hacer sin duda aun no lo sabía- no lo sé, lance yo lo amo pero él es un completo idiota que más quieres que diga

\- que lo escucharías Misty, quiero ser honesto contigo- respiro profundo captando la atención de la pelirroja- tanto tu como Ash han demostrado que se merecen el ser nombrados sucesores, tu sabes que bruno también se retirara y Agatha ya se retiró dejando a su sucesora contra la que peleaste por tu título, los cuatro miembros ya tenemos a nuestros sucesores según las reglas de las elite una vez elegido el sucesor este no podrá ser cambiado y aunque Ash se negó en ese momento él es mi sucesor.

\- eso significa que…- no no podía ser ella y Ash ¿?!

-sí que ustedes trabajaran juntos como los nuevos sucesores

-Lance no sé si yo pueda trabajar con el como si nada hubiera pasado –no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad y recordó -pero ni siquiera sabemos si aparecerá Lance no deberías dejarle el puesto

-lo entiendo Misty pero tú sabes mejor que nadie la responsabilidad que involucra llevar el nombre y honor como en un gimnasio, los 4 nuevos sucesores serán presentados como la nueva elite y no puede ser que demuestren debilidad, el por eso que serán presentados hoy en tu nombramiento- dijo tu mientras hacía comillas con sus manos

\- que!-podría ser lo que no sabía si quería que pase- eso significa que Ash puede que venga

\- de hecho-dijo nervioso- él ya está aquí

-está aquí ¡!- Misty no sabía que hacer opto por golpear la pared cercana lo cual asusto al hombre g

\- si-dijo nervioso- llego esta mañana a mi casa está descansando

\- Lance, no me siento preparada para verlo y peor empezar a trabajar con el- le dijo secamente

\- lo sé por eso te pedí que vinieras hoy tan temprano quería ser honesto contigo –dijo poniéndose serio

\- si quieres que nos veamos me niego – afirmo seriamente estaba muy enojada con Lance

\- no te preocupes no te forzare a nada pero quería informarte de él, además Ash no está aquí por la presentación de sucesores- le dijo con una sonrisa lo que desconcertó a cierta pelirroja

\- eh no entonces porque – Misty no entendía

\- por tu nombramiento como sucesora de Loreit – pronuncio fuerte y claro

\- mi nombramiento?-seria que….. no no eso era una broma de seguro - Ja el me dejo de lado hace tres años al igual que a sus llamados amigos el no estaría aquí solo por mi

\- eso no es totalmente cierto-comento confiado con una sonrisa

-que a que te refieres-Misty odiaba las intrigas que le daba Lance

\- recuerdas los días de tus peleas para ser maestra de pokemon de agua hace un mes– comento con una sonrisa mientras miraba el estadio

\- pues si como olvidarlo- dijo orgullosa-ahí fue cuando te vencí-Lance la miro de sorzayo

-Ash estuvo aquí- se sintió triunfante al ver la cara de sorpresa de Misty

-eso eso no…. –tenía que ser mentira- no es cierto nadie lo vio ni siquiera delia sabe sobre el solo sabía alguna que otra cosa en el primer año después perdió comunicación con su hijo y solo la llama diciendo que está vivo- tenía que ser mentira

\- pues la elite a estado bastante comunicada con el- dijo desviando la mirada sabía que eso la molestaría pero no era como ella posiblemente se imaginaba

\- Lance tu- Misty lo vio fijamente

-si yo he sabido de muchas cosas sobre Ash los últimos tres años – no podía verla a la cara sabía muy bien cómo se sentiría

\- porque no me lo dijiste- dijo con la voz cortada

\- por Ash – cerro los ojos

\- Eh- no entendía la lastimada era ella no Ash.- por Ash?

-Ese día –presiono los ojos aun sin abrirlos- en el que rechazo el puesto me pidió que este pendiente de ti, que él había hecho algo y sabía que la pagaría caro, eso me preocupo y por ello fui al gimnasio en esa época cuando te encontré tan deprimida por lo de Ash, no sabía que hacer tu jamás en todo tu tiempo de líder mostraste debilidad incluso en las más grandes adversidades demostraste fortaleza por eso al verte así te brinde mi apoyo, me sentía impotente.

\- entonces todo por lastima- se rio sin gracia- jugaron conmigo todo este tiempo

\- NO-no eso sí que no, no permitiría que ella piense eso volvió su mirada a ella desafiante- no Misty te equivocas yo antes de eso ya te consideraba una gran amiga una fabulosa entrenadora pero al ver lo que paso quise estar para apoyarte por que también soy tu amigo, sé que ocultarte lo de Ash no estuvo bien pero no creí que fuera correcto hacerte sufrir diciéndote hey mira Ash me llamo hoy- suavizo su mirada lo había dicho sin pensar y en la mirada de Misty vio dolor- sabes, Ash siempre me llamaba preguntando sobre ti era como un mosquito molestando todo el tiempo llamaba colgaba y lo volvía a hacer era frustrante, y cuando fuiste nombrada él estuvo aquí junto a la elite, ese dia le dije por que no se acercaba te miro agacho la cabeza tras su gorra y me dijo suavemente no creo que sea justo por mi parte arruinarle un momento tan importante

-arruinarme el momento- era su título me sentía tan feliz quería compartirlo con el

\- si no quería arruinar nada estabas tan feliz tenías una sonrisa tan sincera luego de mucho tiempo-dijo con nostalgia- y claro la señora delia te hizo esa fiesta tan grande sin duda es muy entusiasta la madre de Ash,-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña - todos tus amigos a tu lado te veías tan feliz, él no quería entristecer ese día

-el… -no quería sentir pena por el pero sabía que si seguía siendo el Ash que ella conocía cuando dijo eso seguro él se agacho porque quería llorar

\- si Misty aunque no me creas, yo creo que para él también fue duro el estar lejos- misty no debía mostrarle sus dudas tenía que recobrar su compostura

-ha pero hoy si piensa aparecerse en el nombramiento y deprimirme-dijo exagerando sus movimientos - con lo feliz que estaba –comento irónica

\- Misty sabes – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- eres poco observadora

\- eh porque lo dices- dijo molesta

\- el vino a verte

\- si eso ya me lo dijiste genio- dijo aún más molesta

-pero Misty, él pensaba hacer lo mismo que hizo ese día y no hacerse ver con nadie - sonrió le gustaba molestar a Misty

-eh- dijo desconcertada- pero si me dijiste que nos presentaran como a la nueva elite a los cuatro sucesores

\- exactamente eso es lo haremos- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Misty lo que saco un bufido de esta, para luego sonreír divertido- pero eso Ash no lo sabe ni siquiera sabe que él será parte de la ceremonia o que yo ya te avise que él está aquí, él no tiene idea de nada

\- que Ash ignore algo no es nada nuevo – sonrió divertida pero luego dudo- pero entonces como nos presentaran

\- pues es en parte una sorpresa jeje-comento lance tampoco le diría toda la sorpresa- tres de los sucesores sabían que hoy debían estar en la fiesta y eso te incluye porque hoy serás presentada como sucesora oficial pero Ash es algo totalmente diferente solo sabe de tu nombramiento no sabe que el también será presentado, el solo vino porque le dije que tu serias presentada casi se vuelve loco cuando se lo dije incluso me acuso por no decirlo con más tiempo que no sabría si lograría llegar

-es por eso que está en tu casa- interrogo Misty

\- si – dijo riéndose recordando- llego tan atolondrado como es de esperarse de Ash resulta que viajo por cuatro días seguidos para poder llegar cuando llego se ducho y murió en el sillón- Misty se reía hasta que lance la vio que recobro la seriedad

\- se lo merece por irse a medio de la nada- dijo cruzando los brazos

\- no lo niego- dijo aun sonriendo- después de todo será divertido verlo desconcertado en la fiesta

\- pues si- dijo pero luego mostro enojo- pero eso no resta que yo no quiero verlo Lance

\- lo sé- dijo sabía que sería difícil pero parecía que Misty podría perdonar a Ash - pero ambos deben hablar Misty yo te aseguro él te ama y mucho

-si me amara no se hubiera ido-sabía que estaba mal seguir en el pasado pero no podía evitarlo

\- pregúntale sus razones veras que aunque tontas puede que sean buenas

\- lo pensare –dijo ya rendida sabía que esa conversación no iría a ningún lado a menos que desistiera un poco

\- bueno Misty te dejo para que vayas a cambiarte esta noche después de todo es de gala – comento pícaramente- y estoy seguro que querrás hacer sufrir a Ash con tu atuendo seguro lo dejaras babeando

-no claro que no- dijo avergonzada

\- jeje nos vemos en la noche Misty no dejes sin respiración a Ash ok–dijo guiñando

-hasta la noche lance – dijo aun avergonzada

Misty aún estaba shockeada por Ash, el Ash que ella pensaba que estaba lejos olvidándola había estado al pendiente de ella todo ese tiempo y hoy lo vería, no podía evitar preguntarse dónde había estado todo este tiempo que le tomo más de cuatro días llegar, tantas cosas que quería saber dónde había estado que había hecho y más importante cuales eran las verdaderas razones por las que se fue tenía que saberlo y aunque odiara que lance tuviera razón esa noche ella se vengaría un poco de Ash tal vez la fiesta de gala le ayudaría esta vez a dejarlo babeando como dijo lance

Fin parte 1

Espero les guste la historia


End file.
